


Incontournable

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: 一个复合的狗血故事，非常狗血
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Incontournable

开学三个月后，Erik在学校论坛上的讨论度几乎降到了0。  
他冷着脸扫完了首页所有讨论那位论坛新宠的帖子，终于在最底下看到一条题目为“Erik Lehnsherr这是彻底被遗忘了吗？”的帖子，点进去看回复为0.  
他把手机丢还给Emma，并评论道：“无聊透顶。”  
Emma翻看着Erik的浏览记录，发现他居然在论坛置顶的那个投票贴——“Lehnsherr VS Xavier，新老PK,来选出你最想交往的人吧！”——里给这位打败自己成为新晋人气王的一年级新生投了一票。

Erik Lehnsherr刚刚步入他的大学第三年，却仿佛一个垂暮老人，突然对任何事情都提不起干劲，Azazel约他去晚上的一个聚会，说是“要让那些用脚投票的新生们好好见识下Erik Lehnsherr的魅力”，然后Erik掐断了电话。  
半小时后，他被门也不敲直接冲进宿舍的Emma从床上拖去了聚会地点。  
他在一个角落旁观着刚入学有着无限活力的新生们和试图证明自己还有无限精力的老人们在舞池扭动着，散发出的信息素快把他熏晕过去，Azazel给他倒了杯酒，他挺感激的，然后Azazel开始滔滔不绝地炫耀自己刚把到的一个浑身涂蓝色颜料的女孩有多辣，Erik收回了之前的感激，他觉得他至少值两杯。  
“我觉得她的聪明和迷人可能是遗传！”看起来Azazel恨不得想就地和那个女孩生个蓝色的小孩，“她是Xavier，她哥哥就是那个Charles Xavier，所以我想……”  
Erik终于施舍给了Azazel点反馈，于是后者讲得越发起劲，Erik毫不留情地打断了他对Raven Xavier的吹捧：“你刚才说什么？Raven是Charles带来的？他现在也在这里？”  
Azazel一愣，随后点头：“我猜…是吧？”  
Erik“噌”的一下站了起来，作势要离去。  
Azazel不明所以，Shaw冷嘲热讽的声音从Erik身后传来：“哟？这不是小Erik嘛？失宠的感觉怎么样？怎么现在就要走了，你和我们的新晋校园甜心见过面了吗？不会……不敢吧？”  
Erik停住了，他回头揪住Shaw的领子，压低声音在他耳边道：“或许你想花六年才能毕业？”Shaw挣脱开了，神色却不太好，他离开前扫了一眼Azazel，似乎在嘲笑昔日的小弟选错了主人。  
Azazel也被Shaw弄得也不太高兴，这时Emma和Angel过来了，见他们间的气氛有点奇怪，想问问，但Erik酒都没喝完就走了。

剩下四个人凑在一起议论。  
Emma：“他怎么了？”  
Azazel：“刚刚碰到Shaw了，刺了几句。”  
Emma：“他提了Charles吧？”  
Azazel：“你怎么知道？”  
Angel：“他这个月一直心情不太好的样子，难道就是因为论坛投票输了的事？”  
Emma嗤笑：“他之前在意过论坛上说的话吗？”  
Angel：“那是为什么？”

出了大门，被外面的冷风一吹，Erik感觉好多了，他开始静下心来整理过去三个月发生的事情。  
新入学的Charles Xavier在入学第一周的迎新晚会上出尽了风头，他跳上吧台豪迈地干掉整个红酒柱时的侧脸被拍下来放到论坛上，作为评选“年度最想交往学生”的参赛图，以超出第二名五千余票的绝对优势打败了屠榜了两年的前任冠军——Erik Lehnsherr。  
想起这个，Erik就又开始头痛了，两年前，他被告知自己评上了这个莫名其妙的冠军并看到了自己的参赛图时，第一反应是跑去揍了一顿偷拍自己裸睡照片的Emma，一年前，他被告知自己很可能被小一级的Scott Summers反超票数，面对前来采访的论坛管理员露出了一个高兴的表情，结果居然靠着这张鲨鱼笑作为参赛图再次夺得冠军。  
第三年终于有人打败他了，Erik以为自己会高兴，但他并没有。  
他无时无刻不在祈求上帝，那个人的出现是个玩笑。

“Erik！”  
他转过头，是Charles，那个今年打败他成为冠军的校园甜心Charles，他的嘴唇就跟他的参赛图里挑战红酒柱时的嘴唇一样殷红，他的蓝眼睛不论在哪里都夺目耀眼，他棕色的秀发在暗黄色的路灯光衬托下显得更加柔软，他——  
Charles的手搭上了他的肩，Erik下意识地缩起了脖子，试图把后颈隐藏进高领毛衣里。  
Charles不安分的手指有着明确的目的地，他不急不躁地探索着Erik宽厚的臂膀。  
“你怎么提前走了？”Charles随意地问道。  
Erik直觉自己今晚不会好过了。  
“没什么意思，我就走了。”  
“哦。”Charles又问，“那你为什么要来呢？是觉得那些小Omega会很有意思吗？”  
Erik毛骨悚然，因为Charles的手指已经拨开他的领子，触及到了他后颈的腺体，那里有一个新鲜的牙印，非常新鲜，才过去不到24个小时。  
Charles把他拉过来，拉低，在Erik的后颈又狠狠咬了一口，欣赏了一会儿自己新鲜出炉的标记，十分满意，他露出一个跟参赛图里一样甜的微笑，说：“以后再也不许来了。”

“上次给你的用完了吗？”Emma问。  
Erik心不在焉地戳着盘中的方饺，随口回答了一个嗯。  
“好用吗？”Emma从小包里掏出一个小盒子，“Psylocke又给了我几盒，说是新品，效果特别好。”  
Erik：“嗯。”  
Emma忍住不把Erik盘中的烂泥倒进他嘴里的冲动：“所以你要不要？”  
Erik这次连一个字都不肯说了。  
Emma等了几分钟才发飙，她夺过Erik的叉子，帮他把食物全部戳烂，并且留下了几道划痕。  
Erik：“干什么？”  
Emma：“我跟你说话呢！”  
Erik瞄了一眼Emma递过来的东西，Alpha用抑制剂，皮下注射型，一次三个月。  
“哦，”Erik说，“我不用了。”  
Emma静了三秒，然后问：“是谁？”

这不是Erik第一次痛恨Emma的敏锐嗅觉，她能第一时间侦破Jean劈腿Logan和Scott的三角恋，估计也用不了多久就会发觉她的好友被标记了。  
Erik竖起衣领闷声道：“不用你管。”  
Emma已经完全确定那里有个咬痕，她不明白为什么Erik不愿意承认，除非……他的标记对象有问题。  
突然站起来的Emma把Erik吓了一跳，他躲开Emma试图捉住他手腕的手，皱眉：“干什么？”  
Emma坚决道：“我们去医院！就现在！”  
“什么？”Erik不解，随即看到Emma眼中的悲悯，哭笑不得地解释，“我没被哪个Beta或Omega强迫标记。”  
Emma舒了口气，然后开始盘问：“Beta还是Omega？是谁？叫什么？我认识吗？哪个学院的？什么时候的事？你们在一起多久了？”  
“……”Erik，“我从哪里开始回答？”  
“从最开始。”

Erik叹了口气：“好吧，这可能会花很长时间。”  
“长话短说。”Emma不准备放过他。  
Erik沉思片刻后，开始讲述他的故事。  
“我小学的时候，班上转来一个低年级的Omega，我们同桌了一年后他去上了天才少年学校，我们就再也没见过，直到他今年作为大一新生入学。”Erik顿了顿，继续道，“后来就这样了呗。”  
Emma没想到他的长话短说竟然这么短，而且完全没有用，她怒而拍桌：“说清楚点，哪样了？”  
Erik不太愿意回答，他指了下自己后颈的标记：“就这样。”  
Emma皱眉：“怎么开始的？”  
Erik含含糊糊道：“我也不记得了。”  
“你不喜欢他？你们到哪一步了？”Emma觉得他的态度很可疑，“如果只是临时标记的话……”  
“最终标记。”Erik打断他。  
Emma噎了一下，结结巴巴地重新找回语言组织能力：“最终标记的话，也不是完全不可能，听说挪威那边有……”  
“算了吧。”Erik苦笑了一下，对Emma的提议不是特别有兴趣，他无精打采地玩着搅拌棒，“别说这个了。”  
Emma却很执着：“Erik，如果你真的不喜欢他，早断早好，你下定决心了记得来找我。”

和Emma的下午茶一点都不愉快，Erik穿过大半个校区回到自己所住的学生公寓，电梯这几天又出故障了，他不得不爬上五楼，掏出钥匙开了门后只想在自己床上躺一会儿什么也不做什么也不想。  
“Erik！”穿着围裙的Charles听到开门声惊喜地转过身，捧起手中的纸杯蛋糕，“看！我现烤的！你想吃几个？”  
“Charles？”Erik反应过来后，脸顿时冰了几分，“你怎么会有楼下的感应卡和我房间的钥匙？”  
Charles自顾自地继续说道：“我下午没课，去超市买了好多东西，都屯你冰箱里了，我们今天晚饭吃什么？奶油蘑菇鸡意面你爱吃吗？我觉得学校食堂做的太难吃了……”  
“我不喜欢，谢谢。”Erik感到头痛，“我更不喜欢你不打招呼就随便进我的宿舍。”  
Charles这下没办法装作没听见了，他淡淡地说：“我给你发短信了，可能你跟你朋友聊太开心了根本没看到吧。”  
Erik脸色更不好看了：“你跟踪我？”他和Emma的谈话被听到了吗？Erik的心揪了起来。  
“我想找你的四分之三时间你都跟你的朋友在一起，我还用得着跟踪你吗？”Charles讽刺道，“今天不是Azazel应该是Emma吧，她跟你上同一节大课，我想想，你们下课后就去离E楼最近的……”  
“对你什么都知道！”Erik不知道自己死守的课表又是怎么被他知道的，他抑制不住自己被无时无刻掌控的愤怒，未加思索的话脱口而出，“所以你能离我的生活远一点吗？”  
话一出口他就后悔了，Erik看向别处，不敢去看Charles的眼睛。  
好一会儿，他听到Charles的声音。  
“我以为我们是……”  
他可以做到更无情，Erik了解自己。  
“对，我们是标记了的伴侣，但这并不意味着我们就是彼此的全部了。”  
Charles听了，把手里快捏碎的纸杯蛋糕放回烘焙纸上，蛋糕碎屑落在他的脚边，现在已经入冬了，他还光着脚，因为Erik根本没有想到多添置一双拖鞋。  
他解下自己身上可笑的彼得兔围裙，慢慢叠好放进空荡荡的超市大购物袋里，连同自己背的一个书包，一起带走了，没有再说一句话。  
他想说的那句话其实是，我以为我们是互相喜欢的。

Erik在Charles关门走的时候也没有回头看一眼，他在原地站了很长一段时间，房间如他所愿没有第二个人了。  
他打电话给Emma：“我下定决心了。”

Erik在自己打工的面包店的换衣间整理自己的东西时，Charles来了。  
“为什么？！”Charles冲进来，劈头盖脸就是一句质问，“什么时候开始的？”  
Erik早已预料到Charles会有的反应，他下定决定了但并不意味着Charles也是。  
“就前不久的事。”Erik故意模糊了时间，主要是他也不记得他哪天的空闲时间不是跟Charles在一起的了。  
还好现在接近下班时间，，不然更多人会听到新晋校园甜心大吼大叫的失态样子了。  
他继续道：“如果你愿意，我有挪威一家医学研究中心的联系方式可以手术去结……”  
“这是假的。”Charles这次冷静下来的时间比任何时候都要快，“你和Scott没有在一起。”  
Erik强装镇定：“是真的，我们……”  
“他的Alpha是Logan，如果你想继续编三角恋的故事的话可以去问问Jean。”  
Erik在心底骂了句Emma的不可靠，说话也支支吾吾了起来。  
Charles更加证实了自己的猜测，即便如此，他还是有些崩溃。  
“为什么啊？”他问，样子看上去像Erik小时候领居家抛弃的那只猫咪，“我做错了什么吗？”  
Erik几乎就要去吻他了。  
“Charles，”他长长地叹了口气，“我们并不是互相喜欢，你知道的，开学第一天我们都喝醉了。”  
“不喜欢是不会有最终标记的。”  
“也不是没出现过例外。”Erik想举例一时又找不出来，只好说，“你才刚刚成年，大一的新生都……”  
“我今年入学读的研一。”Charles否认，“如果你想知道，我本科在Harvard读的。”  
Erik早该想到的，Charles从小学起就一直在跳级，怎么会现在才读大学。  
他苦笑着说：“看，这就是我们之间的差别，我小学还留级了一年，从大一起每周要打三份工才能付得起学费，自从知道了你去读的天才少年学校的学费后，我就一直在盼着你能早点忘记我当年不懂事给你的承诺。”  
“怎么可能忘记？”泪水在Charles的眼眶里迅速集聚起来，“你说的……”  
Erik低低说：“我现在后悔了。”  
Charles感到腹部一阵抽搐，他的眼泪禁不住往下流，就跟他离开X小学的那一年一样。  
“你不喜欢我，”Erik试着说服Charles，但这更像是在说服自己，“刚刚结合的Omega会对伴侣产生极强的依赖，我不知道这会持续多久，但总会过去的，然后你可以回去做自己真心喜欢的事，你的学业，你的研究——我不想拖累你。”

隔天。  
“然后呢？”Emma着急追问。  
Erik轻描淡写道：“就这样了，到此为止。”  
Emma简直想敲开Erik的脑袋看看里面装的是什么品种的屎：“‘不想拖累他’？？天啊你也知道啊，你知道以Xavier的家族实力，他和谁在一起都是被拖累的好吗？”  
“我就是知道了才这样做好吗？”Erik恼羞成怒，“请你声音小一点，我们现在在上课不是在哪个餐馆或咖啡馆。”  
Emma要被气笑了：“所以你准备什么时候去请求他的原谅？”  
“不可能了。”Erik苦涩地品尝着自己说的话。  
“即使作为朋友，我现在也完全没办法同情你，”Emma不顾Erik的悲伤，“你的话听起来就像一个可笑的三流言情小说女主。”  
Erik放弃争辩了，将注意力重新放到课堂上。  
上着上着，他自己都没有都没有发觉，有什么东西顺着脸颊流了下来。

他好几次在学校碰见Charles，对方对他视而不见，径直从身边走过。  
Erik把冰箱里所有Charles买的食材和罐头都吃完了，失落地买了几瓶酒，带去了Emma的聚会，圣诞节快到了，父母早已去世，把Charles也推开后，他彻底不需要许任何愿望了。  
Azazel把他从吧台拉起来，兴致勃勃地说有他意想不到的人来了。  
Erik怔怔地看着一个月未见的人，突然将今晚喝的酒吐了出来。  
Emma有些尴尬：“那个，他前面喝太多了……”  
Charles点了点头，说：“我带他回去清理一下，这里麻烦你们了。”

Erik迷迷糊糊地跟Charles去了他的公寓，他们第一次标记的地方。  
他抱着马桶又吐了一次，然后开始哭，把Charles吓了一跳。  
“Charles……”他说了两句又开始干呕了起来。  
Charles耐心等他说完。  
“你是个天使。”Erik抹了把眼泪，“呜……”  
Charles掏出手机开始录音，“继续。”  
Erik傻傻地盯着看了会手机，很快又把它忽视了，继续自己的表白。  
“我真的好爱你……”  
Charles想了想，将录音转为录像。  
Erik现在的姿势有些可笑，他刚刚吐完，手里攥着擦嘴的纸巾，还维持着跪在地上的姿势，只是不再面对马桶。  
“我对不起你……”  
Charles回应：“恩，还有呢？”  
镜头里的Erik红着眼圈，抽抽噎噎地想去抱Charles的腿，Charles往后一退，他看起来委屈极了。  
“我离不开你……”  
Charles准许他去扒自己的大腿了，Erik得寸进尺地蹭了蹭，问：“请你原谅我，再给我一次机会好吗？”  
“好。”  
得到了肯定回复的Erik反而有些手足无措。  
Charles补充道：“你不能再放弃了。”  
Erik在Charles说出“好”的时候其实已经酒醒了一大半，他愣在原地一时不知道说什么好。  
Charles结束录制视频，把腿从Erik的手臂中抽出来，冷淡地说：“把自己洗干净了就去睡沙发。”

第二天早上，Erik还做着复合的美梦时，被Charles赶出了门外。  
昨天的记忆他全都有，Erik抵着门低声恳求Charles：“视频为证，我们重新开始，好吗？这一次我再也不会放手了，求你，Charles。”  
Charles威胁似的拉着门把：“昨天我说的是再给你一次机会，没说重新开始。”  
Erik：“那要怎样才能……”  
Charles把下巴一抬：“看你的了。”说罢他便关上了门。  
Erik没有离去，他坐在门口的台阶上，被冬日的寒风吹得嘴角上扬。  
门又打开了，Charles带着一个狡黠的笑：“你还是不能进来，但是给你带个早饭——我怀孕了。”

一个俗套的十年后。

Erik今天下班比以往都早，自从上午他把属下做的风险评估报告以一种令人害怕的方式打回重做后，整个公司的效率都变得奇高无比。  
他开车到大学，熟门熟路地找到Charles上课的教室，在门外望了一眼时钟，还有一个小时才下课，他下意识地去摸口袋里的烟，想了想又收回了手。  
下课后，在学生们揶揄的眼神中，Charles把手中的讲义塞进Erik怀里，大大方方地抱起伴侣的手臂。  
“看到你在外面了，今天怎么这么早？”Charles系好安全带，随口问了一句。  
“项目进入收尾阶段了，晚上想吃什么？”Erik规划了一下去超市和商店的路线。  
“把那瓶酒开了吧。”Charles想到了什么，期待地看着Erik。  
Erik想起被灌醉录下视频的黑历史，断然拒绝：“不。”  
Charles不甘心地嘟嘟囔囔：“唉，你不爱我了，你是不是嫌我拖累你了，我知道大学老师赚的没你多，David去上天才少年学校的学费都付不起，一家四口都要靠你养……”  
“什么？”Erik以为自己听错了最后一句话。  
“哦对我数错了，”Charles摸摸肚子，“医生说是双胞胎。”

-完-


End file.
